


dynamics

by WattStalf



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Gift, M/M, Multi, Silly, idk what this is, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I just want to know! I want to know our dynamic, but the more I think about it, the harder it is to figure out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KadotaKyohei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadotaKyohei/gifts).



> So I heard a certain someone had a birthday on Friday? If I'm wrong, don't blame me, blame my sources. Idk if we know each other well enough for me to be giving birthday gifts, but I wanted to do a little something, so here's a quick drabble. It's early because I wanted to post it and have no impulse control.  
> Idea came from a prompt blog. "Imagine your OT3 arguing about who is “the clever one”, who is “the cool one”, and who is “the cute one”."

“The thing is,” says Chikage, and both Kadota and Shizuo groan, wishing that he would drop this ridiculous subject already. “The thing is, it's hard to tell which of us is which, when we all have a little bit of each characteristic.”

“Then what's the point in trying to figure it out?” asks Shizuo, sounding irritable.

Chikage ignores his question, continuing to give his issue serious pondering. “See, it makes the most sense to make me the cute one, since I'm obviously the cutest, but then I feel like I'm insulting myself by limiting myself to just one attribute!”

“Wouldn't you be insulting both of us too, then?” asks Kadota, but he also goes ignored.

“But lets say I am the cute one. Alright, fine, but Kyohei is by far and away the coolest, if I'm out of the running, right?” There's no answer, but he nods to himself. “Right, but I know what you're both thinking. That would make Shizuo the clever one, and there's just no way-”

“You'd better watch your damn mouth,” the blonde snaps, interrupting that line of thought. Chikage actually listens, for what seems like the first time that day. There is a moment of pause as he carefully considers the next thing he says.

“Well, anyway, maybe Shizuo is the cool one, because Kyohei seems more clever than cool, the more I think on it.” Shizuo gives him a look, as if to say that he isn't pleased, but that he isn't going to act on that. _Yet_.

“How about we just let all of this go?” Kadota suggests, sensing that this is going to get ugly before too long.

“I just want to know! I want to know our dynamic, but the more I think about it, the harder it is to figure out. Am I _really_ just the cute one?”

“If you call me the cute one, I'll break your neck,” Shizuo mutters, mostly under his breath. For all his talk, he does find the ridiculousness of the conversation just a _little_ bit endearing, even if it's mostly annoying, and even if he wishes that Chikage would move on.

“We could do the practical thing and agree that we all have our positive attributes.” Once again, Kadota tries to keep the peace and put the subject to rest.

“Are you saying that because _you_ want to be the cute one?” he teases in response, and Kadota sighs while Shizuo groans.

“You two are gonna make me sick, you know that?” However, there's a bit more affection in his tone when he speaks this time, and Chikage picks up on that, turning to him with a smirk.

“Now, now, there's no need to be jealous. Plenty of both of us to go around, you know,” he murmurs. “Unless you're jealous because you secretly wanna be the cute one!”

“I'm warning you...” He manages to maintain a scowl for only a few seconds, and then it falters, showing the slightest hint of a smile.

“We could all be the cute one,” says Chikage, as if the idea is only just dawning on him. “And we could all be the cool one, and the clever one. There's no need to assign labels like that.”

“Isn't that what I've been trying to say this whole time?” asks Kadota, and Shizuo simply shakes his head.

 


End file.
